The present invention relates to cord or cable construction belting, and more particularly to an improved splicing between the ends of two reinforced belt portions. The invention also relates to a method of splicing the ends of a conveyor belt which are reinforced by strands such as metallic wires, cables or cords.
In transmission and conveyor belts having longitudinally extending reinforcing members of metallic cords or cables, it has been difficult to splice two together or to form an endless belt to provide uniform tension within the cords. Splicing of such belts is particularly difficult when it is necessary to do so in the field. The present invention provides a new and novel method for splicing the belt ends while maintaining a high degree of uniformity of tension among the cords or cables and yet retain its flexibility to enable the belt to track properly over pulleys. Such method is available for use in the field of operation providing a strong effective splice.